Rolan's curse
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: [marchen awakens romance] Rolan is cursed by Alan and has been turned into a girl for a year. Rolan wants revenge on Alan and Alviss, as Alviss got Rolan pregnant with twins.
1. Chapter 1

At chess no koma Rolan hid in his room with Candice he was cursed by Alan 4 months ago for attacking Alviss

Rolan hasn't told any one about the curse only Candice knows. She had been their for him ever since he freaked out

On the new changes he was having. Rolan lay in bed

"Rolan you have to tell me. You've been ill for 2 weeks now, throwing up, mood swings. And other symptoms.

Do you even remember if you slept with any one?"

"Uh I can't remember seriously I don't know I was drunk, but I remember waking up one morning seeing Alviss in my bed"

"Well Rolan I'm gonna have to tell Phantom you can't fight in the third war games"

"Why"

"Your Pregnant, you have all the symptoms"

"You're kidding right. I want my revenge on Alan and Alviss now. Alan for turning me into a girl for a year, and now

Alviss has me pregnant, and I can't get rid of it"

Candice stands up

"Well I have to tell Phantom and I can help you look after the child. Even if Alviss is your enemy"

"Just make sure Alviss never finds out. I don't want him coming near me after what he did"

"I won't"

Candice walks off to tell Phantom Rolan lays in bed and starts to cry a bit. He wished he was never cursed now.

Not even that he's gonna be a mommy

In Phantoms room Peta was made to leave the room as Candice had to talk to Phantom alone

"Phantom, I'm afraid Rolan can't take part in the war games. He is pregnant"

"You're joking right. Males can't get pregnant"

"No. I'm not sir. Alan placed a curse on Rolan for attacking Alviss 4 months ago and turned Rolan into a women for 1 year"

"Well I shall get Halloween to kill Alan then for cursing my step son like that I mean I did adopted Rolan you know so he is in deed my step son, Candice I want you to not take part in war games either I want you to take care of Rolan for me"

"Ok sir but once Rolan has this child shall we train it to be a chess piece, Alviss is the father"

"Alviss huh. Sure, maybe in the future well have his kid fight against him, I shall place the zombie tattoo on the child too"

"Candice I'll go and take care of Rolan now then and good luck sir for the war games"

Candice walks off Peta goes back to Phantom

"Sir was this about Rolan being pregnant"

"Uh how did you know?"

"Remember I can see into the future sir. And I'm not sure if I should say this but Rolan will be having twins and will fight Alviss one day"

"I see. What about genders, and please tell me what they will look like, I want to know if they will look Alviss or Rolan"

"Well don't tell Rolan any of it. But the Twins will be 1 girl and one boy and well the girl looks like Rolan and the boy looks like Alviss both have pink eyes but different hair colours, that's the only info I have"

"I see. So we'll have a mini Alviss with us. And a female mini version of Rolan. Thanks and I won't say a thing, we'll let Rolan find out for him self and the others."

To be continued

Next chapter will be Rolan watching the fights and having mood swings

Now no flames as I all ready know I suck at story writing


	2. Chapter 2

1 month went by and Rolan is 4 months pregnant he sat next to phantom and Candice watching Alviss fight one of the rooks.

"I really hate him, that rook better kill him, I'm pregnant all because of that freak"

"Don't worry Rolan even if Alviss doesn't go or Alan. We shall get revenge on them together or you child could"

"Children actually. Peta said Rolan's having twins, he can see into the future"

"WHAT!!!!! He's is defiantly gonna die now,"

"Phantom, maybe we should send a knight out for the next fight I mean maybe one of them could kill Alan or Alviss, if not who knows what Rolan will do"

"Go a head I'll send Halloween out and big nose the guy that uses plant attacks"

"I'll tell them now sir, Rolan stay their I don't want you to go off and get hurt"

"I won't don't worry. But once I'm a guy again Alviss will be the one to go first"

Peta appears

"Rolan now that you know that you're having twins, do you want to see threw my future glob and see what they look like"

"Fine only a little look. None of them better not remind me of Alviss"

Rolan takes a look and see two 14 year olds fighting Alviss, the girl had blond hair same style as Rolan's and pink eyes. She used water elm, the boy had long black hair a little bit spiky (his hair style is abit like shuichi's/Kuramas hair for yu yu hakshio) and pink eyes. He used a rose type of elm

Rolan couldn't help but watch

"I have to amit but their gonna be angels they will actually fight Alviss"

"Yes but they don't know that Alviss is their dad and Alviss doesn't know about them being his so no worry's their but he will find out one day"

"Your kidding, I so don't want that jerk to know about them, their to adorable for him to know"

Candice comes back

"Candice come and look, Peta has shown me my twins"

Candice has a look and her jaw drops

"Their so adorable now I defiantly can't wait till you give birth to them"

"Um Candice it is hard work or at least I've read about this stuff all month, so I rather not think that now"

"Have you thought of names then?"

"No, I haven't. But I should have names chosen soon"

Peta turns to Rolan

"I know what you name them but I won't say unless you want me too"

"Please say. It should help me from thinking"

"Okay well you named them, Rikku and Rai"

"Oh okay, well I'll go with the names then so who's oldest Rikku or Rai"

"Rikku is, and something new has appeared for your future"

"What!!!"

"You and Candice are a couple"

Candice turns away and blushes as she pretty much had a crush on him and phantom at the same time

Rolan also turns away and blushes

Phantom sees Rolan blushing and Rolan was facing him

"Your blushing Rolan"

"Candice is also sir so it looks like the to of you all ready love each other correct"

Rolan couldn't talk with shock

"Yes I love Rolan Peta and Phantom, I have for 6 months now"

Rolan turns to Candice

"Um yeah that pretty much the same with me I like Candice around that time too"

To be continued

No flames and if you hate the pairing Rolan x Candice then don't complain about it as it is my story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

5 months went by Peta was in a fight with Nanashi for the second time for his revenge, from the last time they had their fight. Peta was lucky he could come back to life, un like most of the chess pieces. Rolan was stuck in his room with Candice Rolan was in labour at the time Phantom couldn't help out as he wanted to watch Peta Fight he was gonna fight Alviss next, Ginta wasn't in the third war games this time as no one summoned him.

Nanashi beats Peta killing him this time making sure he was gone, the zombie tattoo wasn't on him any more so he would be gone this time, Phantom leaves the castle by teleporting to the arena, Alviss looked confused as he hasn't seen Rolan or Candice enter any of the fights so far

"Wait a minute Phantom, if you're up now, what happened to Rolan and Candice"

Alviss steps on the battle field

"That I can't tell you, you have to figure that one out for your self as it is yours and Alan's fault on why Rolan can't fight"

"How is it my fault, I didn't do a thing to Rolan what's so ever, yeah Alan my or cursed him, but I did nothing"

"Are you sure on that now, well I shall not say what you did or Rolan won't be very happy, now lets get this fight done before I see to Rolan"

"Fine and if I win I want you too remove this zombie tattoo off me and your self and I want you gone for good, I still don't know how you came back but this time I'll make sure your gone for good"

Phantom and Alviss start their fight. Back at the castle Candice's cleans Rolan's twins off and hands them to him.

"Rolan I have a bad feeling I'm gonna check on Phantoms battle. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Ok please don't take too long"

"I won't, I promise you that"

Candice teleports to the battle field and sees Phantom on the ground removing the zombie tattoo by destroying a rose he had used Candice runs up to Phantom

"Phantom, don't go please"

"I'm sorry Candice Alviss has killed me for good and the zombie tattoo will no long exist, is Rolan okay"

"Yes he is sir, and the twins are fine too"

"That's good, "

Phantom closes his eyes

"Phantom"

Candice's cries

Alviss goes up to Candice

"Don't try bring him back either it's for the best"

"You don't even under stand do you, well one day Alviss you'll find out the truth on why you hadn't seen me or Rolan for 9 whole months, and I shall not say and you can't make me"

Candice teleports back to the castle

"Uh what did she mean I'll find out about the truth, all I know is Rolan is stuck as a female for another three month?"

Alan goes up Alviss

"Who know's Rolan might of gotton pregnant or something"

Alan laughs

"That's not funny Alan, I do remember waking up one morning with Rolan. And he kicked me so hard in side after wards"

"Well you still don't know"

Alviss runs off

"Hey where are you going?"

"To look for Rolan I need to know why he's been hiding"

At the Castle

"Rolan, lets go, we need to get out of here before Alviss finds us, I know he's gonna come here"

"Right"

Rolan put his normal clothes on. And runs off with Candice some where far, Alviss arrives at the castle and couldn't find Rolan or Candice any where.

To be continued

Next chapter will be when Rolan turns back into a guy. And Alviss searching different places for Rolan

No flames


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 months later 23rd Feb. Rolan wakes up after hearing the twins cry. Candice was fast asleep still next to Rolan. They where gonna start dating a lot better once Rolan turned into a guy again.

Rolan stands up and walks towards the twin's bedroom, the twins stop crying as soon as they saw Rolan come across to them. He picks the two up and cuddles them.

"I guess your both hungry, let's get you some food shall we"

Rolan heads off towards the kitchen to feed his twins. In Rolan and Candice's room, Candice opens her eyes, and noticed Rolan was all ready up feeding the twins. She got up out of bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Rolan turns to Candice looking really tired, Candice gets all shocked and then smiles

"Rolan you're Male again"

"I know, and I'm glad too. I didn't really like being a girl, I like being me"

"You know Rolan you can go back to bed if you want and I can do the rest of the work. You look really tired"

"I'll be ok Candice. I'm pretty much used to it. But you can bathe them if you want, while I go out for a while"

"Sure thing, and by the way, Rolan. Once the twins get a little older we can both try and bring Phantom back. I know we need Peta, but, Peta has an older sister that we could see to"

"Yeah we could, it just isn't the same with out Phantom is it"

"No it isn't and we have to both be careful as Alviss is still searching for us, he must be desperate to know why you couldn't fight last year"

"I know, but the thing is Alviss will find out one day, or at least Peta said so before he died"

Else where in mar

Nanashi Dorothy and Alan follow Alviss

"Look Alviss, we all want to go home, take it as a fact you'll never find them. Unless they come to you" Dorothy looked angry

"She has point. Let's leave it I'm sure they'll return" Nanashi smilied

"You guys don't under stand do you, I want to know why my enemy Rolan was hiding all threw the war games last year. Ok. It's really important I knew, because something happened by mistake between me and him before the games started"

Alan turns to Alviss

"I under stand Alviss, but, we just can't go searching around for them, I'm sure Rolan and Candice will show them self's, in fact if Phantom was to come back we know for sure those two will be their. So lets go home and relax all ready, my girl friend Chaton is gonna kill me for not returning"

"Fine let's go. But I hope your right Alan, if Rolan was pregnant last year it would have been nice for me to know the truth, but I guess that won't happen in ages now"

To be continued

Next chapter the twins say their first words and the pairings new pairings

Rolan x Candice, Dorothy x Nanashi, Alan x Chaton, Alviss x Snow, Jack x Pano, Ginta x Koyuki (he'll appear later)

No flames


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dec 22nd Rolan is out in town with the twins Candice stayed home as she was to busy getting the house ready for Christmas she wanted to make the twins very first and best one.

Rolan stops by the jewellery shop to get Candice a gift the twins both steer at each other, Rikku turns away and spots a beautiful diamond ring

"Pretty"

Rolan turns to Rikku and noticed she was steering at a diamond ring and also she said her first word

"Pretty, pretty"

Rolan smiles and hugs Rikku

"Wow you good girl, you've finally said your first word"

Rikku points to the diamond ring

"Pretty, pretty"

Rolan spots the ring that Rikku was pointing at

"It is pretty isn't it?"

Rolan goes up to the counter to buy the ring Rikku was calling pretty, after Rolan paid for the ring, he continued shopping as they pass the flower shop, Rai's eyes light up as he spots roses.

"Roses, real pretty"

"You too Rai, you two are good kids today, lets get back home, to Mama Candice"

Half hour later Rolan goes into his and Candice's house with the twins, he lets the two out in the play pen, Rolan goes up too Candice as she finishes putting the tree up.

"Rolan, welcome back, I just finished doing the house up"

Candice hugs Rolan

"Guess what, both the twins said their first words, Rikku said pretty and Rai's was roses"

"Aww, that's sooo cute, thanks for telling me Rolan"

Rolan and Candice kiss each other. Both the twins site and watch, and then look at each other

Rolan and Candice break the kiss

"Mama"

Rolan turns to Rikku and goes over to her

"What is it honey"

"I'm hungry"

"Me too"

Rolan smiles and turns to Candice

"I think we better feed them, before they go to bed"

"Good idea"

Rolan picks the two twins up and heads to the kitchen with Candice

Dec 25th

Rolan gives Candice the diamond ring he got her, Candice looks at it and smiles

"I love it Rolan, thank you so much"

"Your very welcome Candice, it was Rikku who picked it out"

"Well it looks like Rikku has good taste in fashion then"

"I guess, but I can see her being very girly, but heck It don't bother me, she's still my little girl, Rai, I think is gonna be obsessed with roses"

"Wow, well I love your kids as you all ready know"

"Yeah I know, I love them two, even if Alviss is their dad, which I hope he never finds out bout, which I pretty much know he will"

To be continued

Next chapter will be 3 years later Rolan asks Candice's to marry him, phantom returns and theirs another surprise to it which I won't say

No flames


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 years later Rolan sits in the living room with Both Rai and Rikku, Rikku was cuddling a pink bunny at the same time she has a thing for bunnies. Rolan was waiting for Candice getting back from the mar doctor who turned out to be Dorothy, Dorothy promised to not tell Alviss where they were since they won't bad any more.

Rolan was gonna propose to Candice soon as she got back, Candice walks threw the door and goes up too Rolan.

"I have news Rolan"

"I also well I have something to ask you"

"I'll let you go first"

"Will you marry me Candice?"

Rolan hands Candice a box, Candice takes it and opens it, it was another diamond ring but it was prettier

"Yes, I will Rolan, and guess what, I'm pregnant"

Rikku jumps off the chair. All happy

"Yay, does that mean I'll have a younger sis or bro to play with"

"Yes, Rikku"

"Well um I don't know what to say Candice. To be honest I'm very shocked"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, just like you did with these too"

Candice and Rolan hear foot steps heading towards the living room, as the door opened Peta's sister stood their with Phantom.

"Phantom, your back"

Rolan runs up to Phantom

"Yes I am Rolan, but, I don't have the Zombie tattoo no more so I'm no longer the same Phantom you knew, Diana the Queen who game me it is gone and won't come back along with Peta"

"Mama who's he"

Rai pointed to Phantom

"He's called Phantom, he's like a father to me"

Phantom sees the twins and smiles at Rolan

"Wow, your children are cute, your son looks like Alviss, but with longer hair"

"I normally try to not think that, Rai just seems to take after Alviss all together, part from one thing, he likes roses any thing to do with them"

"Ah, so that explains why you have a lot of roses around"

"Yes, it is"

Candice runs up to Phantom and shows him her ring

"Rolan asked me to marry him Phantom, I'm also pregnant, but it's nice for you to be back still"

Phantom laughs

"I guess you both did admit your feelings better. Well I'll have to be off I need to find some where to live"

"How about you stay with us Phantom. We have 3 spare rooms as Rolan here kept a secret from us years ago, that he owned a big house"

"Actually it used to be my parents, just as a kid I couldn't find my way back here after my parents died on holiday"

"Ok, I'll stay, maybe when the young ones get little older I could teach them to fight, so you can get your revenge on Alviss still"

"Sure, but I'm not bothering with him anymore, but you could train them still In case Alviss does appear"

"Will do, I really wanted to destroy this world but now that I don't have the zombie tattoo, I'm starting to love this world"

"Good to hear Phantom, me and Candice just want to relax now, we can't do much while the twins are around"

Phantom goes and sits on the chair, Peta's sister goes off, and Rikku sits next to Phantom, talking about her bunny to him.

Rolan sweet drops

"Their she goes talking about her bunny again"

To be continued

Next chapter Dorothy and Nanashi go and see Candice as she's in labour, Rolan goes out with the twins to hide out. Based 6 months later. Running out of ideas to make the story longer. No flames


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 months later Rolan and Candice sit in their room cuddling each other. Phantom was sleeping. And so were the twins. Candice was dew to give birth that morning.

"Rolan, are you still planning on leavening to go down town with Phantom and the twins so, Dorothy doesn't find out"

"Yes, if she sees Phantom their will be a fight and, if she sees the twins she'll know my secret. So it's for the best"

"Well I think you better get ready now, Dorothy is coming over very soon, as I could be having our child any time now"

"Right, good idea, I'll get the twins ready also and I'll leave as quick as I can"

Rolan gets out of bed and puts his clothes on, it's the same out fit he wore in the war games. Once Rolan got ready he woke Phantom up and the twins, he dressed both twins up, Phantom helped out as they were in a rush.

"So where are we going Rolan"

"Just in town, but where gonna hang around this area to make sure Dorothy gets here, I don't want to leave Candice on her own when she's in labour"

"Well Rolan you could stay here and I could go off with the twins, Dorothy all ready knows about you and Candice I think"

"She does, but Candice said she wants me to protect you in case any thing happens when where out"

"Ok, well I think where just about done dressing the young ones, lets go"

Phantom picks Rai up and Rolan picks Rikku up. The two go out and hide behind the Alm shop that was opposite to the house, they both see Dorothy and Nanashi enter the house carrying a box.

Rolan turns to Phantom

"Let's go down town for a few hours, just so the twins don't get bored"

"Mama why are we spying any ways"

"Um you'll under stand when you're older Rikku, it's just something we all have to do most of the time"

"I guess they still call you mama"

"Yeah, I have told them to call me daddy but they prefer to call me mama, I'm used to it anyways so it doesn't bother me"

Rolan and Phantom walk off down town, Rai and Rikku where both really bored having to just look around and do nothing.

Few hours later Phantom hides behind the Alm shop again and Rolan went to check on Candice, he had to make sure Dorothy was gone first before Phantom and the twins went in.

Rolan walks in and sees Nanashi on the chair reading a children's book Nanashi sees Rolan standing at the door.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, Dorothy is still delivering, and can I ask, you something, who's Rikku and Rai, their names are written all over this book"

"I can't say"

"If this has something to do with Alviss, I'm not sure where he is so, I can't tell him what ever this secret is and I won't say any thing"

"I really don't want to say"

Rikku runs in the house

"Mama help me, brother put something on me"

Rikku starts crying, Rolan kneels down and sees a spider on her head, Nanashi sees it also, and takes it off her

"Is that your secret, you have kids"

"Yes, don't say any thing, I bet you know who the father is too"

"Yes, Alviss, he was telling me about sleeping with you and was unsure if you got pregnant or not, I won't say a thing"

"Yes Alviss is the father but please don't say a thing or your in a lot of trouble, your just lucky I don't like killing"

Dorothy comes down and goes up to Rolan

"It's all done Rolan Candice is resting but she should be fine"

"Your pretty good at this, um make sure Nanashi doesn't tell any one my secret, about me having twins with Alviss"

"I'll make sure, and it will be awhile till we see Alviss again any ways he went off with snow, last I heard was the two were getting married. Well I better be off, come along Nanashi"

"Ok, I'm coming"

Dorothy and Nanashi go off, Phantom went in carrying Rai

"So how's Candice, and do you know anything about the child yet"

"She's resting and I don't know Dorothy didn't tell me about the kid, but I'll see it later once Candice wakes up"

"I'll go and check on her Rolan, I'll let you know on the kid"

Phantom goes up stairs to check on Candice

Rolan sits down with Rikku and Rai, couple minutes later Phantom comes back down and laughs a little

"What's funny Phantom"

"Well, it appears you have 4 kids Rolan Candice also had a set of twins"

"Your kidding right, Rikku and Rai are already hard to look after"

"I'm not kidding and Candice is by the way is awake when I saw her, she said she wants to see you so I'll sit here and watch Rikku and Rai for you"

"Fine I'm off, but your gonna help and take care of the kids too Phantom, next month me and Candice are getting married, and I decided to make you my best man"

"Ok and thanks I think"

Rolan heads up stairs to see Candice, he goes into his and Candice's room and goes up to her

"I'm glad you came up Rolan, and I guess Phantom told you about us having twins"

"yes he did, and I remember my parents telling me that the twin thing kinda runs threw the family, I had a twin brother called Marko but he got killed the same time my parents did"

"Wow, so do you want to meet out son and daughter, "

"Sure, first who's older?"

"The girl, funny now I think about isn't Rikku the oldest also"

"Yeah, she is"

Candice shows Rolan their kids, both had pink eyes, the girl had brown hair and the boy had blond he was a mini Rolan.

"What are we naming them Candice"

"Well I named the boy Rolan Jr but I can't think of a name for our daughter"

"I see, I'm not too good at names"

Phantom walks in

"I over heard you that you couldn't think of a female name, I think I can help you out on that, what do you think of the name Kairi, my mother was called that and I just like the name too"

"That is a nice name Phantom what do you think Rolan"

"I like it too, so we could call her Kairi"

To be continued

Next chapter will be based 11 years later, Alviss meets Rai and Rikku for the first time not knowing who they are Rikku also gets kidnapped by Alviss so he can get tests done on her. To see who her father is..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

11 years later, Rikku and Rai are out in the forest training but they promised Phantom they would fight Alviss to get revenge for Rolan. Rolan and Candice stayed home with the 11 year old twins, Rikku and Rai are 14 years old.

Alviss walks by and sees Rikku and Rai having a little argument as the two didn't really get along well

"You're the one that's Moms fave, I'm just some nobody"

"No mom loves us the same Rai"

"Look I just want to finish our training ok and then find out who our father is, I still find it weird how our mother is male, I guess he never told us how he had us"

"I was told mom was cursed that's what"

Alviss goes up to the twins the two turn to him and go quite

"I over heard you say your mom is male, I think I know who your mother is"

Rikku gets annoyed

"Who are you, any ways?"

"I'm Alviss and you two"

"I'm Rikku, and this is my stupid brother Rai"

"Rikku, hm, you look so much like Rolan my old enemy"

"What so your my mom's enemy, then that means Phantom wants us to fight you I guess"

"What!!! You mean Phantom is alive"

Rai stands in front of Rikku

"Yes he is, he was our babysitter, but I'm sorry but me and my sis have to do what he says, we have to fight you"

Rai pulls out a Rose elm

"Eh, a rose, what are you gonna do with that kid"

"You watch, Rose Whip"

"It's my Brothers fave elm, don't mess with him, he's very strong"

"Look I understand your mother wants revenge on me but, I might be able to tell you who your father is if you come with me"

"We don't trust you"

Alan appears and goes up to Alviss

"Need help Alviss"

"Yes, these kids are picking a fight with me I want you to fight him with the rose whip, I'll take the girl on, I have a plan to find out about who these kids are, I know their Rolan's but, they don't know who their father is, and I think I know who, but I need to make sure first, that's why we kidnap the girl since her magic is the weakest"

"Ok, but we could get into a lot of trouble for this you know"

"I know but I must know the truth"

Rai gets really angry

"Are you two gonna fight or what"

Alan goes up to Rai

"I'll take you on"

"Okay then get ready"

Alan and Rai have their fight, Alviss goes up to Rikku, Rikku doesn't realise Alviss was behind her, Alviss Grabs Rikku by the arm and runs off, Rikku uses one of her water alm and gets her and Alviss all wet, she wasn't very good at using her alm yet.

"Will you let me go, I'm all wet now because of you"

"Look you can go back home once I get the truth"

Back with Alan and Rai, Alan stops fighting as Rai notices Rikku was gone

"No Rikku, where's my sister old man"

"Why should I tell you, go tell mama if you have to?"

"You just wait, I'll hunt you down in till I get my sis back"

Rai runs off he was injured a little, Alan goes off, 1hour later Rai runs in the house

"Mom, I need to talk to you now"

Rolan comes down stairs half dressed

"What is it son"

"Alviss took my sister"

"WHAT!!!!, Thanks for telling me, I'll just get ready and we'll go and look for her"

Rolan goes back upstairs to get ready. In Town Alviss sits at the doctors with Rikku he was making the doctors do tests on Rikku, Rikku sat and cried next to Alviss waiting for the results they had a blood test

"I want my mom, your evil for taking me like that"

"Look, I'm just finding out on something ok, I think I know who your father is that's why"

Rikku looked up

"Well you do look like my brother abit, does this have something to do with you"

"Maybe that's why I had to do the test for, their was no way your mom would tell you who your dad was"

Doctor goes up to Alviss

"I have your result Alviss and it appears your Rikku's Father"

"So I guessed right"

"So your mine and Rai's dad hm, so why does phantom want me and brother to kill you so bad"

"Um, well, your mother is my enemy that's why and Phantoms possibly up set that I got your mother pregnant and wanted revenge, any ways why do you call my enemy mother when he's a guy"

"Um I don't know, I just do, I can't really help it, but my mom isn't a bad person"

"Are you sure on that"

"Yes, my mom doesn't like fighting, and Phantom doesn't fight any more either"

"So I guess it was the zombie tattoo that made them evil then"

"Eh what's a zombie tattoo sounds nasty"

"It is, let's go, before your mother kills me for taking you, and will you tell your brother about me"

"Sure"

Alviss and Rikku walk out the doctors and bump into Rai and Rolan

"UM Rolan it's you, never thought I would bump into you"

"I want my daughter back Alviss, your lucky that I don't fight any more, I only fight if I need too"

"You can have her, but I would like to see Rikku and Rai sometimes, I know about them being my kids also now"

"How did you find out?"

Rikku runs and hugs Rolan

"Blood test mom, why didn't you tell us Alviss was our father"

Rikku cries again

Rai sweet drops

"She's such a cry baby"

"Stop picking on your sister Rai, and Rikku, I didn't tell you was because Alviss is my old Enemy"

"Dad said the same thing to me, why do you two hate each other sooo much for"

Alviss looks at Rolan

"Well we don't hate each other Rikku, it's just, your mom worked for Phantom back when he was evil and my team, team mar had to fight against phantom and the chess pieces, and well me and Rolan where seen fighting the most, that's all"

"He's right Rikku, and since Phantom is a good guy now, things will be different,, and Alviss you can see the kids any time ok, well we better get back Candice will be wondering where I went and the other two kids"

"What your married to Candice, funny cause I need to get back to snow and my child, I'll have to tell my 5 year old son that he has a half brother and sister when I get back"

Rolan smiles

"Well, you can take Rikku and Rai with you now, as long as you get them back home before dark, I have to go"

Rolan walks off Rai gives an evil glare towards Rikku

"Rai you need a hair cut still"

"Hey I like my hair the way it is"

Alviss smiles at the two

"Come along I'll introduce you both to your half brother, but little warning my wife snow is 6 months pregnant so she maybe a little cranky"

Rikku drags Rai along following Alviss

"This is just weird, a guy that kidnapped you turns out to be our father"

"He's really a nice guy Rai, he only wanted to know the truth about us, plus you look like him just with long hair and different eye colour"

"I know, but still I don't quite trust him"

"Believe me Bro, he's ok"

To be continued

Next chapter Rikku and Rai meet Snow and Alviss son, I don't have a name for him yet and also a new enemy appears 4 vampires that want to bring the war games back Peta comes back but as a vampire and is the head vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snow sat on the chair reading as TV's didn't really exist in mar, her's and Alviss's 5 year old son sat on the floor playing with a toy bear. Alviss walks threw the door and goes up to snow followed by Rikku and Rai

"Snow, I like you to meet Rikku and Rai, their my twins Rolan had 14 years ago"

"So you guessed right about Rolan being, pregnant after all back then, nice to meet you Rikku and Rai, I'm your step mother Snow, and this is your little step brother Mika"

"Aww how cute"

Rikku kneels front of Mika, Mika looked a lot like Alviss same eye colour and hair colour it was the same style too. Mika looks up to Rikku

"Your such a cute little step brother"

Rikku hugs Mika, Rai sweet drops

"Is your sister always like this Rai?"

Alviss sweet dropped also

"Yes, in fact, when she sees wild bunnies she goes after them, one time she brought a wild bunny home and we still have it too"

"I see, I feel sorry for Rolan having to put up with it"

"But my mom doesn't mind what Rikku does, she's his fave, or at least I think so"

Snow looks up to Rai

"You look a lot like you father Rai, your sis Rikku, I have to spend time with her, and she's defiantly the type of girl you would hang out with"

Both Rai and Alviss sweet drop

"well it's gonna be dark soon, I promised Rolan I would get the twins back before dark, I know why he wanted me too, I bet it has something to do with these vampires that have appeared this month, if we can find a gate keep clown maybe we could try and summon Ginta back to Mar as we need his help again, Babbo is with Alan so Ginta can easily get babbo off him"

"Ok Alviss, just make sure you get back here before those vampires come out with me being 6 months pregnant, I don't want you disappearing and leaving me alone"

"I'll be back don't worry"

Rikku stands up

"Vampires, I meet one of them last night, he, had like long hair dressed like a wizard he called him self Peta"

Alviss turns to Rikku

"Peta, I thought he was dead"

"He is, His sister tried to bring him back but in stead he turned into a vampire and has 4 others with him. Which he says are his son's, I remember Phantom telling me Peta had 4 children all boys that died at the age of 18 and where brought back same time as Peta as vampires, so pretty much, I know quite abit about it, but, Peta, is after me and brother, reason why mom wants us back before dark"

"Ok, Rikku, Rai if you two find a gates keeper clown I trust you both to summon someone from the other world to help us, I won't let Peta take my children"

"I'll will do, in fact, I all ready have a gates keeper clown I just never used it as I need to work on my magic still, I'll get Rai to use it"

Rikku hands Rai the gates keeper clown

"I'll try my best, I'll use it tomorrow morning"

"Good idea, well lets go before your mother kills me"

"Mom will never do that"

"I know it's a figure of speech"

Half hour later at Rolan and Candice's, Rai and Rikku walk with Alviss. Kairi and Rolan Jr run up to Rai and Rikku.

"Rai, mom and dad is in the back with that vampire Peta again"

Kairi shouted

"Not again, dad will you be able to help them"

Rai turned to Alviss

"Sure, which way is it to the back yard"

"This way"

Rolan Jr took Alviss to the back door followed by Rai. Rai hands Rolan Jr the gates keeper clown

"I want you to hold on to this for me, if any thing happens I want you to summon someone from another world, you're the only brother I have that can use magic Kairi isn't that good so it's up to you"

"Ok, I'll do my best big brother"

Alviss and Rai run out side in the dark Rikku, Kairi and Rolan Jr watch threw the window

"Need any help Rolan?"

"Alviss, you brought them back I asked, and yes please, Peta is sending 4 of his vampire sons on to use"

Rai takes out his rose and turns it into a whip.

"Look, no one can touch my family you under stand, and where is Phantom"

Candice turns to Rai

"He's with Peta's sister talking to her about this vampire thing"

"So Rolan: Are you gonna hand Rikku and Rai over or not"

"Never, I will not"

"So be it, David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne attack all three of them and try and bring Rai to me"

All four attack Candice, Rolan, Alviss and Rai.

"Look why do you want me and my sis so bad"

"I don't know my father Peta is the one that wants you not me"

"Look I don't want my sis in this take me instead keep her out of this"

Paul stops fighting, he has long messy blond hair and blue eyes

"So you'll come with me if I leave your sis alone eh"

"Yes, I will"

"It's a deal"

Paul grabs Rai by the arm and goes up to Peta

"Father, Rai, said he'll come with us only if we leave his sis alone"

"Fine that's a deal, Rikku isn't really a type we would want to take with us any ways, ok guys lets go"

Peta and the rest disappear taking Rai with them, Rolan sees Rai being taken away,

"No, they've taken my son"

Rolan falls to the ground Candice and Alviss go up to Rolan and see's that he has tears falling down his cheeks

Rikku started to cry also as she saw he brother get taken

"Rolan, I over heard Rai say, he was going with the vampires because he didn't want them touching Rikku"

Candice hugs Rolan, Alviss stands up and clutches his fists

"I'll get revenge on those vampires, I'll shall get Rai back, Rolan, no matter what happens I will keep my promise"

Phantom appears but runs up to Rolan

"What Happened?"

"The Vampires took Rai"

Alviss looked to the ground

"Not Rai, he was like a son to me, and by the way Alviss, it's been awhile"

"I know Phantom, but Rikku said you weren't evil so, I'm going by her word"

"She's right, it was the zombie tattoo that had me evil, but let's just put past behind us"

To be continued

next chapter Rolan Jr uses the gate keeper clown, which summoned 2 people I won't say who lol, and Rai, get's turned into a half vampire, no flames


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rikku wakes up by Kairi running in her room, still in her pjs. Rikku sits up still half asleep

"What is it Kairi"

"Rolan Jr is in his room with these weird people I've never seen before, one is this guy with blond hair, and a little girl also with blond hair"

"Don't worry Kairi it's most likely the two from the other world"

Rikku stands up, and walks out her room with Kairi following her, they both enter Rolan jr's room.

"Rikku, I did what Rai asked, I used the gates keeper clown, and I like you two meet Ginta and his daughter Rena"

"Nice to meet you Ginta, I heard a lot about you from Phantom, and my Father Alviss"

"You're Alviss Daughter, but you look so much like Rolan, that weird guy, and plus, how do you know phantom, he died, 14 years ago"

"That's, my mom your calling weird, Phantom is alive Peta's sis brought him back but some how seems to fail on her brother Peta, hm makes no sense"

"You defiantly take after Rolan, and how the heck did Rolan get pregnant, guys can't get pregnant"

Rikku gets angry abit

"Look, I don't under stand that my self, and now please stop asking me such questions"

"Ok I'm sorry, any ways since I'm back here, their must be a reason"

Phantom walks in Rolan jr's room

"Rikku, Rolan jr and Kairi get ready where leaving to meet up with the rest of team mar, Ginta come with me"

"WHAT!!! Phantom it's true you are alive, wow"

"Is that how you greet me, now hehe, come, I'm sure Dorothy and the others will be glad to see you again"

Phantom walks off with Ginta and Rena.

Later at Alan's House

Rolan, Candice, Ginta and the kids arrive Alan stands up

"Is that everyone, and welcome back Ginta"

"Wow you're even older since the last time I saw you Alan"

"Hey stop galling me old, now we need to talk about this vampire problem where having, and since we haven't seen each other in years maybe we could talk about our self's on what we've been up too"

Everyone sits down Dorothy steers at Rena, not knowing how she is

"Ok first lets see how everyone is doing it appears we all have had kids apart from Phantom"

"I do have one, but the vampires have him, along with Rolan's kid"

"Ok, well I'll start, well you all know I married Chaton and I'm still working for Princess Snow who happens to be pregnant right now, ok, Loco, is still with us, and I have a son and a daughter, which are half neko, Ginta your turn"

"Well noting much happened to me, I married Koyuki I work as a writer, and this is my daughter Rena, I have a son back home who's only 1"

Ginta points to Rena, Rena has blond hair and green eyes.

Alan looks towards Nanashi and Dorothy

"Your turn guys"

Nanashi turns to Alan

"Well me and Dorothy are married, I work as a leader still, Dorothy is a nurse, and these two beautiful girls here are ours daughters, 1 is 5 and the other is 3 theirs names are, Serena and Diana we named one of them after Dorothy's sister"

Serena had blond hair like Nanashi's and Diana had Pink hair

Alan turns to Alviss

"Ok well this is gonna be confusing for some of you, I don't have a job, I have 2 twins with Rolan Rai and Rikku, I married Princess Snow, we have a son named Mika and snow is pregnant 6 months into it"

Alan turns to Jack and Pano

"Well me and Pano work at my farm doing vegetables still, where both married and have a 5 year old son named Jake"

"Right onto Rolan and Candice"

"Well I'll talk on this since Rolan is to embarrassed, any way's I work in the army and Rolan he doesn't work he stays home taking care of the kids with Phantom, well me and Rolan are Married, Rolan had a set of twins with Alviss back when he was cursed , and later when the curse broke, I had a set a twins later, the kids are called, Rikku, Rai, Kairi and Rolan Jr, sadly the vampires took Rai along with Taiki Phantoms 4 year old son, he didn't stay with us he stayed with Phantoms ex girlfriend"

"Well looks like we have another reason to kill these Vampires, right Ginta let me explain why we summoned you to mar again, we need your help us on beating Peta and his four sons their killing a lot of people in mar and are planning a war, so will you help us once again to save mar heaven"

"Sure, but, where's Babbo first I can't fight with out my weapon kandama toy"

"Chaton is watching him, we have to guard babbo, and thief's are after him again and also the vampires want him"

"Darn these vampires are so going down"

Rikku stands up

"I'm fighting too, I want my brother back, even if he was mean to me, but he still risked himself to save me"

"Rikku, are you serous, I thought you didn't like fighting"

"Mother Candice I am, the only time I'll fight is if any one mess with our family"

Rolan stands up and places a hand on her shoulder

"Well you need training then, you still don't know how to use your arms right"

Alan turns to Rolan and Rikku

"Leave Rikku with me, I'll have her train in my training gate with Ginta, Ginta, will need to train to see if he still has his powers or not so the two can go together, Candice, I'll like you to stay behind with Snow and the rest of the children"

"Ok, I'll do what I can"

Alan stands up

"Right Rikku come with me and you too Ginta, I'll go and get Babbo for you and then we'll get to training, Rikku, I'll give you a arm also when we get to Babbo, to me you only hold water arm, so I'm going to get you a weapon arm"

"How did you know, I used water arm"

"Because the time I had a fight with Rai, I saw you get Alviss and your self wet"

"Oh that, that arm was so post to get my dad wet but I got wet too"

"I under stand, lets get going we never know when those Vampires will appear again"

"I'll see you later mom and dad"

Rikku waves to Rolan and Alviss

"Good luck Rikku"

Alviss goes up too Rolan

"She's a lot like you Rolan"

"I get told that every day"

Rolan Laughs along with Alviss

To be continued

Next chapter Rikku and Ginta train and Dorothy won't leave Rena alone if you enter my profile I have linked my art gallery I have a few drawings on Rikku, it's a deviant art site, now no flames to tell the truth I'm not much of a writer and I do try my best last time I got nasty flames I don't right in ages or I leave the story and don't continue. So just saying what happens when I get nasty flames, I do get upset easily I don't mind if you tell me if I made errors or giving a few tips on what I need to do in a fic, that's fine


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginta and Rikku are with Alan training, Dorothy sits next to Rena looking at her none stop, Candice talks to snow.

Rena turns to Dorothy still having no idea on why Dorothy was looking at her.

"Um Dorothy, why do you keep steering at me, it's pretty much making me feel nervous"

"I'm sorry, Rena, it's just you look a lot like Ginta, your father, and with you being his daughter I just want to hug you and spend time with you, I have this crush on your father and still do"

"Ok, well at least your being honest about it, I hate it when people lie and don't tell the truth"

In training gate Rikku sits down feeling very tired with some of the training, she looks at the weapon arm Alan gave her, it was in a shape like a staff sort of type you would see a mage with Ginta sits next Rikku with Babbo.

"How are you feeling Rikku, I'm still shocked that both your parents are male but, it's also hard to believe Alviss is your father"

"I'm fine, and I find it werid two, I mean my mother is male, and Alviss is a good dad to me and my brother, my twin brother Rai actually looks like my father"

Babbo laughs at Rikku

"You do know that the reason you have two male parents for is because your mother Rolan was cursed by Alan for attacking Alviss, Rolan was cursed as a girl for 1 year and 1 night him and Alviss got drunk and later Rolan found out he was pregnant with you and Rai"

Ginta and Rikku turn to Babbo

"How do you know this Babbo?"

Ginta picks Babbo up

"Maybe because Alan told me about the curse, that's why, then one night he mentioned about Alviss being drunk and sleeping with his enemy. Now when we get back I want to meet Rena, I want to know if she's a hot chick or not"

"She's just a kid Kandma toy"

Rikku laughs at the two as they argue on and on

To be continued

Sorry that this chapter is short I'll try and make the next longer. Next chapter Candice tells Snow her secret, Rolan and the other go on a journey for the third war games run by the vampires.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews so far guys now I'll try my best on this chapter starting to be short on idea's so it could be 3 or 4 more chapters left.

Chapter 12

Few hours later Ginta and Rikku were almost done training. Snow and Candice sit in another room alone as Candice wanted to talk to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Candice, you don't seem to be to happy"

"Well, it's a secret, I don't want Rolan to find out even throw he will find out one day, well Rolan told me not long ago how he doesn't want any more kids, but the thing is the other day I found out I was pregnant. I checked with Dorothy since she can tell how many kids where carrying, and the genders. She sees into the future, but any ways, I'm carrying 1 child right now which is a boy, but Rolan will be mad if he were to find out, and I don't know what to do"

"I think you should tell him or get Dorothy too, I mean the games are starting soon and I'm sure thinking that you should tell Rolan before he goes into battle. Funny throw because I never thought Rolan would join team mar after the last war games"

"I guess your right, I could get Rikku to tell Rolan since she knows my secret too, in fact Rikku is excited, she wants me to call her little brother Soushi, so I'm planning to go with it"

"Well Rikku sure has good taste in names, me and Alviss are having a second son, that where naming Athrun"

In the other room Ginta and Rikku get back from their training Rikku runs up to Rolan and hugs him Babbo bonces straight to Rena and Ginta sweet drops

"Hello little lady, I'm Babbo, you're a cute girl"

"Wow it's a talking Kandma Toy"

Ginta goes up to Rena and picks Babbo up

"Leave Rena alone Babbo"

"But she's sooooooo cute"

"Just keep it in your hammer"

Candice opens the door to the living room and calls for Rikku, Rikku goes up to Candice and shuts the door behind her.

"What is it Mama Candice"

"Will you do me a favour Rikku, can you tell your mother about me being pregnant, I'll be keeping the name Soushi for your brother also"

"Sure, and thanks Mama Candice"

Rikku walks off and Snow turns to Candice

"She's really polite, after this war is over can Rikku come and see me any time, I would really like to hang out with her, she's such as nice girl"

"Sure, I'm sure Rikku won't mind"

In the other room Rikku goes up to Rolan

"Mom, Mama Candice, asked me to tell you something"

"What is it Rikku"

"mama Candice wanted me to say, that, she's pregnant, but don't worry she's having 1, which is my little brother Soushi, I was the one that named him, mama Candice was scared to tell you so she asked me"

"I see as long as it's one fine, if it was twins again I would flip, and Rikku, you picked a good name, so how long is Candice into it"

"Four months, but now you know why Mama Candice wore a thick coat all that time now"

"True, well let's get going we have to save Rei and get this war out the way"

To be continued

Been so bored these last couple of days, any ways, if I'm still bored along the week, good chance I'll be updating a lot quicker next update could be Sunday as on Saturday I'll be going out to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3, also, in the next Chapter the third war games start.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 days later team mar wait out side of the princess Castle (sorry forgot her name -.-) Pozun stood out side next to a table with a load of magic stones on. Pozan sees Rolan and Phantom in team mar and 1 new member Rikku.

"i never thought Phantom and Rolan would be in team mar, right since everyone is here i would like you to take a magic stone and take this test to see if you pass, the war games is the same as last time as for the new girl. i'm sure your team mates can explain the rules"

Rolan turns to Rikku and hands her a arm shaped as a ring with angel wings on

"Take this it's a arm thats simlar to mine, it's pretty powerful. you'll find out what it does once you use it"

"Thanks mother. well good luck on the test guys"

"Goold luck Rikku" Alviss turns to Rikku

everyone gets teleported to a different dimonsion. after the test everyone apears.

"Wow who would of thought. vampire pawns" Ginta laughs

Rolan goes up to Rikku

"I see you manged ok with your fight"

"Yeah, but before i defeated him he said my brother is gonna be in the games"

"What so we have to fight Rai" Rolan gets all shocked and turns to Alviss

"Alviss, Rai is in the war games, if any of us fight him, we have to to try and and beat him and bring him back to us but i just hope i don't have to fight him"

"I see, Rolan, if i have to fight Rai,, i'll be carful i promise you that, i know that your pretty close to Rai and Rikku, no matter what happens Rai will be back with you and Candice"

"Wait"

"What is it Rikku" Rolan and Alviss turn to Rikku

"Taiki is also in danger if Rai doesn't fight us, Peta will kill Taiki that pawn i had a fight with wasn't really a bad guy with him telling me all this"

Rolan turns to Alviss

"Should we tell Phantom this"

"I think we better keep this to our selfs at the minute, the games is about to start"

Pozan stands up on to the battle field

"ok the princess has rolled the dice and it is gonna be a three on three battle at the water field pick your fighters team mar"

"I'll pick who should go"

"Who says you should chooice old man"

"Shut it Ginta, right your Captain i know but it's best if i picked to make things easier. now, i want Rikku, Nanashi and You Ginta to go first"

"Fine, lets go Nanashi and Rikku"

to be continued

well the war games has started but i won't be writing all the battles so the next chapater will be on the last round of battles so it about 6 chapters left.

next chapter Rikku Battles her brother Rai

list of the chapters

14: Rikku vs Rai 15: Rolan vs Marko 16: Alviss vs Paul 17: Nanashi vs Dwyan 18: Phantom vs David 19: last battle Peta vs Ginta 20: 5 years later after the war games

then after wards their will be a part 2 on Rikku traveling to the past it will be cross over with yu gi oh gx Rikku's mother will be candice and her father is rolan. please leave a review no flames they make me deprest sorry if theirs any spelling mistakes sadly i don't have mircosoft word any more -.- my computer updated its self last week to windows vista and mircrosoft word isn't on so i'm trying to download it from a bittorrent site still 


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

1 week later Rikku, Alviss, Jack, Phantom and Rolan arrive at the Volcano field Alviss looks around and then turns to Rolan.

"This was when we had our first match in the war games together wasn't it Rolan"

"Yeah it was, and i tottaly made a fool out of myself"

"Their here and Rai is with them"

Rolan looks where the vampire team was

"Wait isn't that Mr Hook, and why is he holding Taiki"

"You know that werid sailor guy mom"

"Yes i know him very well, to be correct, didn't Rapunzel kill him years ago"

"Yes she did, speaking of Rapunzel shes here also, and din't she get killed also by Ian"

Alviss and Rolan get very confuessed on this whole Mr hook and Rapunzel thing

"Well since you two are cufuessed parents, i'll fight first"

Phantom turns to Rikku

"Are you sure because, i could go first"

"Nah i'll be fine trust me, so far i havn't lost onces and i've been in to three battles so far"

Rikku walks onto the field over with the vampires

"Rai you fight first, Peta wants you to fight Rikku and kill her"

"I won't fight Rikku, i don't want to kill my own sis Rapunzel"

Rapunzel puts a knife arm in front of Taiki's neck

"If you don't fight, Taiki dies, even if he is Phantoms one and only son, plus i still want revenge on Phantom for letting Ian kill me and this is my chance"

"This is black mail, fine i'll fight but you have to promise me you'll let Taiki go and do it now"

"Fine, but if you lose, i'll kill Rikku myself, i love killing women anyways"

Rai walks on the field

"Stupid ugually dril head women"

"I heard that"

Mr Hook lets go of Taiki, and Taiki runs to Phantom.

"Daddy, i was sooo sceared, they where gonna kill me if Rai doesn't fight Rikku"

"I'm glad your back to me Taiki, and it's evil of Peta to have the twins fight each other"

Taiki has the same hair colour as phantom, his hair is alittle long he has brown eyes.

"ok first round begain"

"I won't go easy on you Rikku, i have to beat you or Rapunzel will kill you, and i can't let her do that"

Rai takes out his rose arm

"I don't care what happens to me Rai, i just want you back, Version 1 Rain Strom"

"Rose whip, looks like you learned alot with your magic sis"

moments later

"What you didn't get hit at all by the lightning from my rain storm"

"Look, sis i have to beat you ok"

"D Ailes Angel"

"WHAT!!!!!"

Rikku grows angel wings and flys up into the air

"When did you get an arm like that Rikku"

"Mom gave it to me as a gift, mom has an arm like this also"

Rikku attacks Rai, Rai falls to the ground and doesn't get back up

"the winner is Rikku"

Rikku goes on the ground and runs up to Rai

"Rai are you ok, please answer"

Rai opens his eyes

"I'm fine Rikku, i'm very proud of you, you've defently improved on your magic"

Rapunzel walks onto the field getting her arm ready, Rai stands up quick and stands in front of Rikku

"Move it kid, i'm killing your sister now"

"No i won't let you"

Alviss and Rolan run onto the field and run in frount of Rikku and Rai

"Don't lay a finger on my kids Rapunzel"

"Ah ugually number 1 Alviss, and agually numer 2 Rolan"

"Just shut up, if you lay a finger on my twins you shall pay, you should try and be pregant 9 months and give birth it's alot of hard work you know, i was in labour for hours with them both, and i love them both with all my heart, now, get back"

Mr Hook runs over

"Hey Rapunzel maybe you should just leave them alone, what would you do if someone tried to kill your brother"

"I would kill them first before they lay a finger on him, now keep out of this Mr Hook"

Rapunzel pushes Alviss and Rolan a side and Attacks Rikku, Rai jumps infront of the attack getting hit

"No Rai"

Rai falls to the ground Rikku sits on the ground holding Rai up Rolan runs by Rai's side Mr Hook pulls an arm out

"You've gone too far, that does it i quite team vampire"

"Go right a head Treator, plus Rai called me ugually eariler so he desevred it"

Mr Hook stabs Rapunzel with a wooden steak even if she was half vampire he wasn't gonna let her get away with murder Mr Hook goes over to Rai with Alviss

Alviss checks Rai's plus

"He's still alive, he has a chance to servie, we need to get him to Dorothy quick"

Rikku turns to Rolan, she had blood all over her pink top and on her hands

"I hope he does survie"

"Don't worry Rikku, let's just hope he does"

Rolan Cuddles Rikku.

Pozan teleports everyone back to the castle Alviss carrys Rai over to Nanashi

"Nanashi, please teleport us to Dorothy at once, Rai, needs help at once"

"Right"

Nanashi teleports him, Alviss and Rai to Dorothy

Pozan turns to everyone

"Well team mar has won this round even if it was 1 match, sadly this round was messed up, you guys take the day off"

Nanashi and Alviss Teleport back Rikku runs up to Nanashi

"Well can Dorothy help my brother"

"I don't know, he's been injured pretty bad, Dorothy said that we got him to her in time, so he could surive still"

"Thank you Nanashi"

Rikku runs off crying

Alviss goes up to Rolan who is also crying

"Should i go after her"

"Please do so, i'll be fine Alviss"

Alviss Runs off the same drection Rikku went.

Alviss continued Running and found Rikku in the middle of the forest crying, she was covered in Blood still from her brother, Alviss walks up to Rikku and sits next to her. Rikku lifts her head up and sees Alviss, Alviss cuddles Rikku, as she continues crying

"I know how you feel Rikku, we need to get you cleaned up, good chance your white pants and pink top will be stained"

"I don't care, if they are i just want my brother, i have another out fit the same as this but i don't have a second Rai"

"You know, Rikku, if you want you and Taiki can go back and stay with Candice, so that way you'll know how Rai is"

"Really, i can go and be with Rai"

"Yes, lets go, and we'll get Nanashi to take you and Taiki to Alan's house, Phantom wants Taiki back at Alans so the Vampires can't go near him"

"What about the games"

"Mr Hook can take your place after all he killed Rapunzel for you, for what she did to Rai"

"Ok it's fine with me, lets go Dad"

Rikku stands up along with Alviss

To be continued

wow writing this made me want to cry T.T well any ways Rai will survie, next chapter Rolan vs Marko this chapter Rolan wants revenge on the vampires. 


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

back with the others Alviss goes up to Nanashi with Taiki and Rikku

"Nanashi will you be able to take Rikku and Taiki back to Candice"

"Sure"

"Wait"

Rikku runs up to Mr Hook

"Um Mr Hook"

"Yes, um, what's your name again"

"It's Rikku, i um, just want to say thank you, for sticking up for me and my brother, and thanks for killing Rapunzel"

Rikku kisses Mr Hook on the cheek making him blush

"Um no problem"

Rikku runs off over to Nanashi

"Ok i'm ready now"

"Ok here we go"

Nanashi uses his arm teleporting him, Rikku and Taiki, Mr Hook places a hand on his cheek where Rikku kissed him.  
Rolan and and Alviss look at Mr Hook.

"Are you feeling ok, Mr Hook"

"Um yeah, i just never been kissed by a girl before, it's just like Rolan kissing me"

"Uh what are you talking about, sure Rikku looks like me, she just more femaleish,  
Plus that was pretty werid what you just said"

"Sorry Rolan, just that was my first kiss thats all"

"Right, lets rest we have to fight again tomorrow"

Outside Alan's house

"Right kidos, i'll leave you here, good luck Rikku"

"Thanks Nanashi, and please, you and the rest come back safe"

"I will"

Nanashi teleports back to the war games area.

"Um Excuse me, are you Rikku, Sister of Rai"

Rikku turns around and sees a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes i'm Rikku, who are you, how do you know about me and Rai"

"I'll explain inside the house, it's um, very important"

"I see, ok"

Rikku, Taiki and Black haied girl walk into Alan's house and sit in the living room.

"Taiki you go and see Candice, i need to speak to this girl alone"

"Ok Rikku"

Taiki skips off upstairs.

"So Who are you, and why do you remind me of my brother"

"Ok, well, i'm from the fyuture, i'm here to give Dorothy a cure to save Rai, he's actually dying right now, the attack Rapunzel did has injured him real bad and he is also been poisoned by the attack"

"I see, maybe we should do it now before it's too late, so what's your name"

"My name is Tsubaki, i'm 10 years old, and yeah best we do get the cure to Dorothy now, or, i'll never be born"

Rikku's eye widen

"What!!!, what do you mean by that"

"Rai is my father that's why and if i don't give this cure to Dorothy, i'll never be born"

"Wow, well lets hurry then, i would hate it to lose such a cute niece like you"

Rikku runs up stairs with Tsubaki, Rikku knocks on the bedroom door Dorothy was in. Dorothy opens the door and sees the two

"Rikku, bad news your brother is dying"

"I know he is, Tsubaki told me"

Tsubaki hands Dorthy the cure

"What's this"

"It's the only cure that will save Rai, please use it now before it's too late"

"Right, i will, i'll let you both know if it works"

Dorthy shuts the door, Rikku and Tsubaki sit outside the room.

"So, what happens to me in the future Tusbaki"

"Um well, i'm not sure how to say this"

Tsubaki pulls out a photo of her family and hands it too Rikku to look at it.

"Is that Mr Hook"

"Yes, sadly you get married to him"

"Whattttt!!!!!"

"Here are my two Cousins, yours and Mr Hooks Sons, their problely the only normal looking ones and you too of course"

"I see, well i'm glad they both don't look like Mr Hook, what are their names Tsubaki"

"Seiya and Yaten, seiya is the one with Brown hair and Yaten is the blond haired one"

"Thanks Tsubaki, any idea why i marryed Mr Hook"

"Well, Mr Hook asked you out after the defeat of the Vampires, he fell in love with you after you kissed him, and you later fell for him, well that's what you told me back in the future"

Dorothy opens the door

"Good news, that cure worked, your brother needs healing still but the poisoning and the nasty injurys are gone"

"Can i see him Dorothy please"

"Ok, but please change your clothes once you've seen him, i think you should take a bath also you have blood in your hair too"

"I will, i head home later, i'll change then"

Dorothy stands outside the room while Rikku and Tsubaki goes in the room, Rikku sits by Rai and holds his hand Tusbaki stands next to Rikku

"Rai can you hear me, Rai"

Rikku crys over Rai, Rai opens his Pink eyes and sees Rikku Crying over him

"Please wake up Rai, this is all my fault"

"It isn't your Fault Rikku"

Tsubaki places a hand on Rikku's sholder

Rai trys to movie but couldn't

"Rikku, please don't cry"

Rikku lifts her head up,

"Rai, your awake, how are you feeling"

"Painful, i can't move at all, i can belay speak"

"I'm Glad your Ok, Rai, Tsubaki here gave Dorothy the cure to save your life"

"Who's Tsubaki"

Tsubaki sits at the other side of the bed next to Rai

"I'm Tsubaki, i'm your daughter from the future, if i didn't get the cure to use in time, i would of never been born"

"I see, once i'm better Rikku, I'll take you to that Rabbit show thing one day"

"Thanks Rai, please rest for a bit, i'll stay here with you"

"Ok, Rikku, but please don't cry any more, i like seeing you smileing, try and get your self cleaned up too"

"I promise i won't cry any more Rai, and i'll clean up now"

Rai Closes his eyes

Tsubaki gets up and so does Rikku the two walk out

"Dorothy, Rai woke up, but he's resting again, please let me know when he's awake and more healthy"

"Right, Rikku just make sure you come back here after you clean your self up"

"Ok, lets go Tusbaki"

Tsubaki and Rikku go outside

"Well i'm gonna head back to the future now, my mom will be wondering why i'm taking long bye Rikku"

"Bye Tsubaki"

Tsubaki pulls out an arm and uses it, a door appears in front of her, Tsubaki walks threw the door back to her time.  
Rikku walks home to get cleaned off.

To be continued

well the next chapter will be Rolan vs Marko, this chapter came to mind earlier and i thought it would be a good idea. well looks like you got two new chapters 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

the next day Nanashi goes up to Rolan and Alviss

"guys, good news, i just got back here, Dorothy said Rai is recovering, Rikku is with him at the min she won't leave his side"

Mr Hook turns to Nanashi

"I'm glad Rikku gets to keep her brother"

"Thanks on the news Nanashi"

"Can i ask you something Rolan"

"What is it Mr Hook"

"i um, i have a crush on your daughter"

"uh, your too old to date Rikku your like in your 40's and shes 14"

"no wait, i'm planning to ask peta's sister to turn me into a teenager actually, so i could hang out with her"

"hm, well, mr hook, if you ever get your wish, keep your hands to your self ok"

Alviss sweet drops

"your being to protective Rolan, any ways the last five vampires are here"

"I'll go first then, i want revenge on those vampires for kidnapping Rai"

Rolan gets up on the Battle field, and a Long blond haired guy walks up, he has green eyes

Pozan gets up

"Ok first round last match, Rolan from Team Mar vs Marko from Team Vampire"

"You'll pay for taking Rai, if you never took him Rapunzle would of never injured him making him close to being dead"

"Who Cares what happens to Rai, us Vampires just like to see those in pain and see other angrey"

"Hm Pain, well i'll make sure your in pain after this match then and then we'll see who's laughing"

Phantom turns to Alviss all shocked

"Is it me or is Rolan a totally different person right now"

"He's just very angrey on what these vampires did, i'm also angrey so i don't blame him, really Phantom you should be mad also cause they did try to kill your son after all"

Mr Hook sits in a corner doing nothing but think of Rikku

"I am annoyed with the Vampires, and Alviss, maybe you should do something with Mr Hook, his scearing me"

"Actually he's scearing me too, lets just igore him, he's problely doing it for attenion"

"I heard that, and i'm not doing it for attenion, i just can't get Rikku off my mind ok, i'm in love with her, now i have some thing to do"

Mr Hook walks off to look for Peta's sister

"Well Alviss, looks like Mr Hook really does like Rikku, your lucky that your daughter has a fanboy"

"Oh shut up Phantom, Rikku is no boy magnet, she's mine and Rolan's Daughter nothing else"

"Are trying to say Rikku's Ugually Alviss"

"No i'm not saying that, shes really pretty, but i just don't want to see guys going after her yet, she's only 14 years old"

"I see, i guess your like Rolan, very protective"

Rolan goes up two both Alviss and Phantom struggleing to walk

"I've beaten Marko i killed him with the secret arm Mr Hook gave us"

Rolan faints in Alviss arms.

"Good catch Alviss"

"I had a feeling he was gonna faint actually, he should be fine, he just used alot of energy in that battle"

Alviss places Rolan on the ground Carfully

"I'll go next, Phantom you watch Rolan i know he won't go far as he's out of it, but just make sure none of the vampires try going near him"

to be continued

sadly i amit i'm lazy to write the fights Oo well next chapter Alviss vs Paul and Mr Hook sees Peta's sister, her name will be revelead in the next chapter too but i kinda need name ideas lol so you guys can help me if you want. also, i i'm not to good at writing fics, i hate useing note pad Oo 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few hours after the battle with Rolan and Marko Nanashi checks Rolan for Injurys while Alviss gets ready for his fight Nanashi could see a mark on Rolan's neck that looked like bite marks.

"Alviss, make sure that vampire doesn't bit you, Rolan has been bitten their's no cure for it,  
the only way Rolan will be cured from the vampire curse is to kill the head vampire"

"Phantom sits on the ground next to Rolan.

"Does that mean Rolan was turned into a vampire"

"Sadly yes, but he's only half like Mr Hook and Rapunzle, i'll take Rolan back to Dorothy now i'll be back soon as i can"

Nanashi picks Rolan up and teleports to Alans house.

Alviss steps on the battle field, so does Paul

"Your the guy that kidnapped my son, i'll kill you for that, it's all your fault Rai ended up the way he is now"

"Ha, yeah, that was me dude, he was one cool kid ya know"

"Quit acting cool, your not cool at all your a theif"

At Alan's Nanashi carrys Rolan upstairs to the same room Rai was in, Rikku was in their at the time.  
Rikku jumps up and runs up to Nanashi

"What happened to my mom Nanashi"

"You mom will be fine Rikku, he was bitten by Marko before he killed him, so he'll be fine once we kill the head vampire Peta, how's your brother doing?"

"He's doing fine, he's still resting but he's recovering well"

Nanashi places Rolan on the sofa

"I see, well watch your mom, he's half vampire, he'll wake up around night fall that might explain why he fainted in your fathers arms, any way's keep an eye out for Mr Hook, he's gone to cloud 9"

"Eh, Cloud 9?"

"Ok basaclly he's says he's in love with you, and then he ran off, well i better be off, let Dorothy know about your mom ok"

"Ok i will"

Nanashi teleports back to the battle field

"Rikku, what's up with mom"

Rikku goes up to Rai and sits by the bed side.

"You sound alittle better, but please take it easy still Rai, and mom, is fine, he was bitten by a vampire"

"Darn those Vampires, well i wonder if Tsubaki will ever come to visit us, i wish i knew who her mother was"

"i'm sure Tsubaki will visit, maybe when she does visit, you can ask her, i mean she told me my future earlier"

"If you want, can you tell me"

"Sure, any thing for you Brother"

In the middle of no where

Mr Hook finds Peta's Sister

"So Peta's sister can you grant my wish"

"Please call me Shinwa, i hate being called Peta's sis"

"Sorry, well can you turn me into a 14 year old"

"Yes i can, but why do you want to be 14, their must be a reason for it"

"Well i'm in love with Rikku, but the thing is, i'm too old for her, so if i was 14 maybe i could have a chance"

"I guess it is for love, so i accept, i'll grant your wish Mr Hook"

"Thank you Shinwa"

back with Alviss and Paul's Battle

"You know Alviss, your one tough fighter dude"

"Just shut it, 13 Totanpole"

Paul Dodges all the Poles and jumps on top of Alviss bitting his neck, Alviss pulls out a arm that turns into a steak and he stabs it threw Pauls heart causeing Paul to turn to dust, Alviss Stands up and walks off the battle field.

"I'm sorry Nanashi, these vampires are tough"

"You've been bitten also havn't you Alviss"

"Yes"

Alviss covers his eyes from the sun

"That does it come here now Alviss I'm taking you back to Alan's, you can't be in the sun light, good thing you and Rolan airn't full, i don't under stand how those other vampires can live in sun light, they must have something protecting them"

Nanashi teleports him and Alviss to Alan's

To be continued

first thank you Taisaya-Ryu for the help on a name for Peta's sister . next chapter Nanashi vs Dwyan will Nanashi manege to not be bitten by a vampire also Rikku get's a visit off a 14 year old mr hook, Tsubaki also comes for a visit. if you check my profile i have two pics linked one of Rikku and Rai together and another one of Tsubaki. 


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Tsubaki goes up to Nanashi

"Who are you"

"I'm from the futre, i was here eailer with Rikku but sadly i had to go back for my dinner or my mom would of grounded me, any ways here"

Tsubaki hads Nanashi, Phantom and Ginta a Arm each

"What's this for"

"It should stop the vampires from bitting you if they try to bit you, it should break their teeth, now i have to go and check on Rikku and Rai, i need to use this very powerful healing arm on Rai"

Tsubaki uses a arm that teleports her to the room Rikku and Rai are in at Alan's house Nanashi walks onto the Battle Field so does Dwyan, Dwyan has long black hair and brown eyes.

At Alan's, Rikku and Rai see Tsubaki teleport in the room.

"Tsubaki, your back"

"Yup, well i have a mission still, first, i need to use this healing arm on Rai, it should heal him fully, i have a job for you and Rai, i'll come with you, Rolan should be fine alone, we can get Dorothy to watch him to make sure he doesn't go threw the vampire side effects which him and Alviss do go threw but don't worry they won't kill any one, Chaton can watch Alviss, sadly i didn't get the time to give Rolan and Alviss the arms that would protect them from the vampires, the others have the protection now"

Tsubaki goes up to Rai and pulls out a arm and uses it on Rai, few moments later Tsubaki buts the arm away

"So can you move Rai"

Rai gets up

"Yeah, how can you do that"

"It's a new arm that Dorothy invented back in the future, she makes arms after she retires as a doctor"

"So what's this mission"

"Well we need to save Aqua my mom"

"Wait you mean Aqua, i saw her, Rapunzle locked her up"

"Yes, any ways aqua was sopost to be in her 30's now, but, my mom back in the future said that when she came back to life she came back as a 16 year old"

"No wonder she looked so young, so if your mother is Aqua Chan, where did you get your brown eyes from"

"Well Aqua said my Grandmother has brown eyes so, i got it from Aqua's mom, i guess, now lets get going Peta is planning to kill Aqua after the battle, and if that happens i won't exisit then either. i will be born in 5 years time"

"Uh you mean Your born when i'm 19, Rikku lets help her, i know Aqua well she's a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be treated bad by those vampires"

"Right"

"Actually Rai You Turned 20 we share the same birthday"

Rikku stands up and so does Rai

"Wow i defently feel stronger, thanks alot Tsubaki, and i guess 20 is a ok age, mom had me when he was 18"

"It's nothing, and don't worry Rai, i won't be a bother to you, back in the future i'm actually, a daddy's girl, my little sis is Mom's fave my sis looks like mom actually, she has pink eyes throw, i'll be having alittle brother soon, so i can't really say much about him yet"

"Wow three kids in the future, i guess it's not bad as four"

"Actually five Rai"

"Uh what"

"Mama Candice is pregnant Rai, were having a brother called Soushi, um Tsubaki what is Soushi like in the future"

"He's a busy person, but he's really friendly throw, here's a picture of him"

Rikku and Rai look at the pic of Soushi, Soushi has light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow he doesn't look anything like our parents, can i see Rikku's and Mr Hook's kids Tsubaki, do they look like Mr Hook"

Rai laughs Rikku gets angry at Rai

"That's so not funny Rai"

Tsubaki shows Rai Rikku's twins.

"Well they look normal, oh well at least they don't look like mr hook"

"Let's get going"

Tsubaki uses her arm that telelports her, Rai and Rikku inside the vampires castle

"here we are, Aqua should be around here some where"

out side the castle Nanashi is pinned down on the ground by Dwyan. Dwyan tries to bit Nanashi's neck but instead his fangs snap,  
Nanashi stabs Dwyan with a steak turning Dwyan into dust.

"That was tough, well at least he didn't bit me, Phantom, your next"

"Right, i'll see what i can do"

to be continued

next chapter Phantom vs David and Mr Hook finds Rikku in the castle also Rikku, Rai and Tsubaki find Aqua. 


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

out side the room Aqua is locked in Rai pulls out a arm that blasts fire balls at the door burning it down.  
once the smoke disapeared Rai saw Aqua, sleeping.

"What should we do, should we wake her"

"No, best if we carry her out, well either you or Rikku"

"I think Rai should he's stronger then me and it is his future wife so his job"

"Fine i'll do it"

Rai walks up to Aqua picking her up and goes up too Tsubaki and Rikku. Tsubaki teleports the three back to Alans house. outside Phantom steps onto the battle field. so does David. David has short spikie blond hair.

"I shall get revenge for my brothers"

"Hm, well i'll beat you for kidnapping Taiki, even if you are Peta's fave son"

Phantom and David start their fight, back at Alan's Mr Hook sneaks up to Rikku as Rikku was entering Alan's house with the others he places both hands on Rikkus sholders making her jump. Rikku turns around and sees a 14 year old Mr Hook in front of her.

"What is it you want, and how the heck are you the same age as me now"

"Oh nothing, just following the girl i love, and i wished to be 14 now, please lets hang out"

"I think i'll pass, i have other things to do then talk to little boys like you, lets talk again after this war is over, my brother still needs me"

Rikku walks away from Mr Hook, Mr Hook throws him self on the ground.

"I guess i'll try later, hm hey wait a minute, i have a plan, she likes water so, i'll take her to the beach and talk then we go fishing and do other water things, i am a sailor after all, for now i'll just sit here and wait for her"

up stairs in the room Rolan is in. Rai, Rikku and Tsubaki sit near the bed that Aqua Chan is in, Aqua opens her eyes and sees the three.

"Where am i"

"Your at Alan's house my brother Rai carryed you here"

"Rai, your pretty cute, you remind me of Nanashi, he tried to save me in the war games but i got killed and brought back as a vampire"

Rai blushes and stands up walking towards the door.

"Back in a sec i'll get some water for you Aqua"

Rai walks off.

"Your bother is very kind what's your name and that little girls"

"I'm Rikku, and this is Tsubaki shes from the future, well it's not like Rai to be nice but i guess he's just nasty to me"

"I see, well nice to neet you Rikku and Tsubaki, so is their a way to cure me from being a vampire"

"Yes, we have to kill the head vampire Peta which is Ginta's job, i better go back soon or i'll be grounded"

"Your from the future airn't you"

"Yeah, i'm actually yours and Rai's future daughter, i'll leave once Rai gets back so he gets to see me one last time"

"I see"

Rai walks in with a glass of water and hands it to Aqua, Tsubaki stands up.

"Well i better go, bye guys"

"Bye Tsubaki"

Tsubaki opens the gate to the future and walks threw the gate.

"I'm gonna miss her Rai"

"Me too, she's a sweet girl, um Rikku can i be left alone for a while with Aqua Chan, i just want to talk to her"

"Ok, but when we get home i want you to give me my dairy back"

"But theirs nothing in it sis"

"I know it hasn't i just want it back so i can write my secrets in it, which you better not read later on"

"Ok, calm down Rikku, i'll give you your dairy back, now can i be left alone for a while"

"Ok"

Rikku walks out shuting the door behind her, Rikku walks off to see Candice.

back at the battle field Phantom walks off the battle field, injured

"That was hard, David knew what my weakness was"

"Well at least you won, well looks like it's my turn, fighting against the head vampire Peta, ready Babbo"

"Ready when you are Ginta"

To Be Continued

hm ok next chapter Ginta vs Peta, Rai has his talk with Aqua, part 2 of this story is up, it's down as a cross over, you'll find the story in my profile but it's rated M based on some of the words used and the vilonce that will be in. 


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Ginta steps onto the battle field so does Peta.

"Your going down, you know that"

"Oh i know, and i shall make sure you lose and become like me, same for the rest of the people of mar"

Ginta and Peta start their fight.

At Alan's Rolan open's his pink eyes and sits up, he sees Rai with Aqua Chan.Rai turns to Rolan.

"Oh i see your awake mom"

"um yeah, and i'm glad your well again Rai, how long have i been out"

"I don't know i kinda lost count, but please try and stay in the house, I was told that you got bitten by a vampire and your half vampire your self now, but is it ok if i can be alone with Aqua Chan"

Rolan stands up.

"Sure, i guess you have a crush on Aqua"

"It's nothing like that, you won't under stand, but if you want to know, talk to Rikku"

"Ok, well if you do have a crush Rai, i'm happy to hear it"

Rolan walks out the room to look for Rikku. Rai truns to Aqua.

"Any ways lets talk"

"What should we talk about"

"Intrests we should get to know each other"

"Your right, well with me, i like cute things i also love to skie and play with sea creatures"

"wow you sound alot like Rikku, it's pretty freaky"

"Really, if so then i know i'll get on well with Rikku, so tell me about your self Rai sama"

"well, i'm not like other guys i like roses and nature, and well i train alot to be able to protect my sister Rikku but now, i'll be protecting you also Aqua Chan"

"That's so nice of you to say that Rai Sama"

outside the spare room, Rolan walks a long and bumps into Rikku, who's carrying blue flowers.

"So whats up with the flowers Rikku"

"Mom, your awake, i'm so happy that your ok, well the flowers, Mr Hook gave them to me, he won't give up till he wins me over, but in the end he sucides, as i was told my future by Tsubaki, she said i marry Mr Hook in the future"

"I see, so who is this Tsubaki you speak of"

"I guess Rai didn't tell you"

"No he didn't, he said i had to ask you, and Aqua Chan what about her, you know she used to be on the evil side like me years ago"

"What Aqua was once evil, she doesn't look it"

"She didn't act evil back then either so no worries, shes harmless"

"Ok, well Aqua Chan is Rai's future wife, Tsubaki, came from the future she healed Rai, and helped us out alot, also this may shock you, but Tsubaki is Rai's future daughter"

"I see, well i'm not shocked, we move on so yeah, um i'm gonna go and see Candice now"

Rolan walks off.

"I don't think mom took that well, i bet he's just trying to be happy for Rai, or well, i'm gonna go and show Rai and Aqua these flowers"

Rikku opens the door and walks in.

"Look what Mr Hook gave me"

Rikku wonders why she didn't get a replay back and looks over at her brother and Aqua, she saw them both kissing, Rai breaks the kiss and turns to Rikku, who's looking all shocked.

"I'm sorry Rai for walking in like this, wasn't that your first kiss"

"Don't be and yes it was, so what was it you want to show us"

"I wanted to show you both these flowers Mr Hook got me"

"Wait those flowers are rare you know"

Rai turns to Aqua.

"You know about those flowers"

"Yes, their known as under sea flowers, their only found under water, Mr Hook must of went under water for them"

"I see, i guess Mr Hook knows about me likeing the element water that explains why i love these flowers, i'll go and thank him now"

Rikku runs off.

"I think she's falling for Mr Hook, what do you think Aqua"

"I have to agree with you, kinda like how we fell for each other at first sight"

"Yeah"

Rai and Aqua go into another kiss.

at the battle field Ginta walks off the field.

"Well that's Peta gone, i think i'll stay in mar, but i have a question guys, can one of you sumon, my wife koyuki and my son to mar"

"Sure thing Ginta, i'll get Dorothy to do that"

"Thank you Nanashi"

to be continued

next chapter is the last one, but a reminder, part 2 of this is all ready up on fanfiction net. 


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

5 years later Rikku and Rai are 19. Rai is out with Aqua and Rikku sits in her room,  
she was stuck baby sitting her sister and two brothers.

Rai walks threw Rikku's room.

"your back early bro"

"I know, Aqua isn't well so i had no choice but to come back, a doctor is going to see her later so i'll be going back out later"

"What's wrong with her i might know, i'm am studying to be a nurse and i know quite abit on illness"

"Oh yeah i forgot you were studying to become a doctor, well shes basacally throwing up alot and is not being her cute self anymore, shes throwing up and having alot of tamtrums and mood swings makes no sence what could of made her like this"

"I know what your problem is but just to make sure and i'm not being noisy i'm just making sure but have you slept or done any thing to Aqua"

"We made love 3 months ago if that counts"

"Well that all adds up then, cancel the doctor from seeing Aqua, and tell Aqua the news too. you remember Tsubaki don't you"

"Yeah or course i remember"

"Well looks like Tsubaki will be born this year dear brother, Aqua is pregant"

Rai gets all shocked.

"well bro, if your too shocked i'll go and tell Aqua for you"

"Please do"

"Ok, well if Mr Hook drops by let him in and watch the kids, it should give you a teste on partent hood"

Rikku gets up and walks out her room and heads out to see Aqua.

Rai sits in Rikku's room feeling rather shocked and dizzy at the same time, a light brown haird kid walks up to Rai.

"Big brother, what's wrong"

"You won't under stand Soushi"

"How come"

"Cause your only 5 years old, you'll under stand one day, i'm not ready to speak this out"

"I see, well will you get me some water please, i can't reach the tap in the kitchen"

"Sure thing, i may as well practise taking care of kids like you"

Rai gets up and goes down stairs with Soushi following him.

Later at Aqua's house.

"What did you want to tell me"

"Well Rai told me about your little problem and he's too shocked to tell you what the problem is so i'm telling you instead"

"So what's wrong with me"

"Your pregnant, that's all, if you ever need me Aqua, ask me ok, i'll try my best to help out, i mean i am studying to be a doctor"

"I'll keep that in mind, and Rikku, tell Rai to not be shocked, he should know that Tsubaki was gonna exist one day, which is basacally now"

"I agree, well i better get going Mr Hook is coming over to see me, he says he found a pearl while he was out at sea last week and he brought it back"

"That's so nice, you'll have to show it to me one day, i love pearls"

"well i'll tell Rai to not be shocked then, he can still be a big ideot, i hope he won't be like that when Tsubaki is born"

"Rai will be Rai but really almost all guys can be ideots"

"Yeah, well i'll see you later Aqua, i'll ask my mom and mama Candice, if you can move in with us too, with you being here alone is a bad idea while being pregnant, wait i know how about you come back to the house with me"

"Ok, i'll just get my coat"

back at the house Rai sits on the chair watching Rolan jr,Kairi and Soushi. Rolan and Candice walk in. Rolan sees Rai steering in space.

"Whats up with you Rai, you don't normally steer in to space"

"Oh mom your home, i didn't relise you came in"

"Ok something is up, what is it"

"I'll have Rikku tell you, i'm too shocked still"

"I see i guess this has something to do with Aqua"

"Yeah it does"

Mr Hook walks in the living room, holding a big pearl.  
Rikku and Aqua walk into the house into living room. Rai stands up as Aqua runs towards him and jumps into his arms, Rai was still in his shock mood.

Rolan turns to Rikku.

"So Rikku, Rai told me to ask you on what ever it is that he's shocked about"

"How should i put this, right mom, i'm gonna be a auntie"

"am i hearing this right"

"Yes, Aqua is pregnant"

Rolan gets all shocked like Rai did, Candice drags Rolan into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling ok Rolan"

"I think so, i'm just happy and shocked but, it seemed only yesterday that i gave birth to Rikku and Rai and their now having children of their own well Rai is, but still i'm very happy"

"Nice to hear, now you just sit down and i'll make coffee"

"Ok Candice"

in the living room.

"You still havn't said a word Rai san"

"I'm sorry Aqua Chan i'm just shocked, and suprised that Tsubaki will exisit"

"I see, well as long as your happy thats good"

The end

well part 2 of this is all ready up. Tsubaki won't be born till part 2 of the story. plush Rolan and Alviss get stuck as 14 year olds along with Rikku and have to find their way back home. 


End file.
